


A Very Important Diplomatic Mission

by teakwood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakwood/pseuds/teakwood
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are supposed to meet the daimyo. Missing-nin attack. There is a dress.(Crack, you have been warned)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Very Important Diplomatic Mission

Nothing could have prepared Iruka for running a mission with Kakashi to the daimyo's court to attend a ball so Kakashi could get acquainted with all the people a Hokage needed to know. Nothing. He also wasn't prepared to run into a bunch of missing-nin trying to earn their stripes by attacking the sharingan-less hokage-to-be but said hokage-to-be was a world-famous ninja for a reason. They defeated their opponents easily enough. Kakashi, however, managed to lose the entire fabric covering his behind, leaving said behind presented to all world to see.

„Did you seriously go commando on this Very Important Diplomatic Mission and didn’t bring any spare clothes? I cannot believe you. What did you want to wear for the ball?” Kakashi had the decency to blush. “Tsunade said the daimyo would provide the clothes, as you should know, as you stood next to me during the briefing.” He shot the brunet a glare. “And for going commando… My laundry wasn’t done when we had to go. Also, I have spare clothes, but…” Now his blush worsened. Iruka wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to remain unharmed. One does never know with elite ninja. “It’s a dress.” A tomato with a silver wig could have won a Kakashi look-a-like contest right now.

"Why dare say, would you bring a dress as your only spare clothes?" "Woah, wouldn't have taken you for the judgmental type, sensei." The copy nin was pouting, great. They would ace this mission, no question. Who wanted this man as the Hokage again? Iruka sighed. "I don't care if you wear dresses in your free time, but they are not the best mission gear. Except when you’re seducing someone and there is no one around but the two of us.” “I used to seduce people on missions, that’s why I have the dress in my mission pack.” Kakashi’s pout shifted into a leer. “Oh, and sensei: I can see someone worth seducing right in front of my nose.” The silver-haired man winked. The brunet rolled his eyes. “Well, if that’s so, go ahead and wear it till we are at the capital, then you can have my spare pants.” “Why wouldn’t you give me your pants right away?” Iruka leered with equal force back. “I like being seduced by handsome crossdressing men.”

“So, you would let anyone do this?” There was a teasing note in the question. Iruka whacked his friend. “I might have soft spot for insane genius jounin man-children.” The man-child howled as if hurt. “That’s mean, sensei!” 

Iruka’s grin went filthy. “If you get in your dress right now, I’ll be very nice to you.”

(They managed to get to the daimyo's court in time and dressed in the usual shinobi attire. The ball was dull but they had fun dancing. All in all, it was a nice little holiday for the two of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> me: why is it always iruka crossdressing? i want kakashi in a dress!  
> my brain to me: imagine kakashi wearing like a dress and saying to iruka "woah wouldn't have taken you for the judgmental type"  
> me: great work, how about it's on a mission and kakashi get's the bottom of his pants burned away by a fire jutsu and he's also going commando on that day  
> my brain: say no more
> 
> and so almost five hundred words of crack saw the light of day


End file.
